pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Acto I.4 Sorpresa
Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Se coloca ante un micrófono con unos papeles en las manos y tose) Gra... (Tose y pone una voz ronca) Gracias a nuestros patrocinadores podemos traeros hoy Path to the Strongest. Gracias a Oreo... Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Aparece gritando) ¿Pero qué haces? ¡No tenemos patrocinadores! Archivo:LKira_MM.png No, si no me extraña, pero a ver si haciéndoles publicidad subliminal nos apoyan o algo... Si no, esta serie está condenada al fracaso. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¡Esto es todo menos subliminal! ¿Y por qué Oreo? Archivo:LKira_MM.png Según Wikipedia, Oreo es la marca más vendida en diversas partes del mundo. Aunque eso no quita que den p*to asco. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¡Pero no las critiques, eso es aún peor! Archivo:LKira_MM.png J*der Lotto, no me dejas promocionarlas, no me dejas criticarlas... Así la serie no va a seguir adelante. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¿Es que la serie no puede seguir adelante por la calidad de la historia que cuenta) Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Empieza a reírse a carcajadas) Ya, ya, buena esa. Como si esta m*erda fuera buena o algo. Salvo que tengamos patrocinadores o alguna clase de fanservice, esto va a durar dos días. Archivo:LJack_MM.png (Aparece de la nada) ¿Alguien ha dicho fanservice? (Empieza a babear) ¿Fanservice femenino? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png No creo que sea buena idea... Archivo:LJack_MM.png (Le pasa un brazo por los hombros) Venga ya, Lotto, piénsalo. Podríamos ver a Lucy ligera de ropa. Nadia tampoco está mal... E incluso Kira, aunque es prácticamente plana, tiene buen... Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Pone una mano sobre la cabeza de Jack) Archivo:LJack_MM.png Mierda... Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Esto... Queridos lectores, lo que va a suceder a continuación es un poco fuerte. En su lugar les dejaremos unas imágenes relajantes. Yo mientras me voy por palomitas. Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep.png (Aparece pastando hierba en medio del campo) *Se oyen gritos de terror y gemidos de fondo* Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep.png (Durmiendo) *Se oye una risa diabólica de fondo* Archivo:Cara_de_Mareep.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Mareep.png (Jugando entre el pasto) *Se oye una motosierra* left thumb|center|335 px I.4 Sorpresa Archivo:LBorus_MM.png (Deprimido) ¿En serio no sabéis quién soy...? Archivo:LKira_MM.png Ni idea. Déjanos en paz, das grima. Archivo:LBorus_MM.png B-but... Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Llega corriendo a duras penas) Y-ya estoy aquí... ¿Eh? ¿Quién es este? Archivo:LBorus_MM.png (Aún más deprimido) No importa, it´s better if Borus se va yendo... (Empieza a alejarse) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¿Borus? ¿Eres Borus? Archivo:LBorus_MM.png (Le brillan los ojos y se acerca rápidamente a Lotto) ¡Yeah! ¡It´s me, Borus! Archivo:LJack_MM.png Lotto, ¿quién es este tipo? ¿Por qué conoces a alguien que nosotros no conocemos? Archivo:LKira_MM.png Es muy sospechoso... No me digas que... (Gritando) ¿¡Es tu camello!? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Sorprendido) ¿Eh? Archivo:LJack_MM.png Claro, por eso no salía de casa. Esta metido de lleno en la droga... Archivo:LKira_MM.png Era obvio, ¿qué clase de persona va toda vestida de verde? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¿¡Pero vosotros por quién me tomáis!? ¿¡De dónde sacáis que me drogo!? Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Un antisocial como tú tiene amigos que no conocemos? Es mucho más lógico y razonable pensar que es tu camello. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Deprimido) Pues no... Fue una de las quince personas que entraron a la segunda fase del Torneo Kawa hace cuatro años. Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¿En serio? Pues a mi no me suena... Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Bueno, fue eleminado en la primera ronda muy fácilmente... Archivo:LKira_MM.png Vamos, que no es la gran cosa... Archivo:LBorus_MM.png ¡H-hey! ¡Puede que la última vez fuera derrotado, pero después de mi entrenamiento with el Sensei soy mucho más fuerte! ¡Yo ganaré el Torneo Kawa this year! Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Oye, lo de las palabras en inglés lo haces a posta? Porque si es para parecer guay... (Agarra a Lotto del hombro) Esta cosa es más guay que eso. Archivo:LBorus_MM.png What? (Furioso) ¿Os burláis de mí? ¿Queréis comprobar el poder del gran Borus? Archivo:LKira_MM.png A ver, pimpinela, si Dragonair estuviera bien te daría la paliza de tu vida, pero no lo está, así que te puedes ir largando. Archivo:LJack_MM.png Oye Lotto, ¿y si pruebas tú? ¿Has traído otro Pokémon no? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Bueno, he traído otro, sí... Archivo:LBorus_MM.png ¿Entonces you will be mi oponente? (Se ríe) ¡Serás la primera víctima de mi entrenamiento con el Sensei! Go, Weezing! Archivo:Cara_de_Weezing.png (Sale de la Pokéball) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Bueno, pues a ver que tal... Archivo:Cara_de_Ivysaur.png (Sale de la Pokéball y gruñe) Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¿Un Ivysaur? No sabía que tenía uno. Archivo:LKira_MM.png Esperemos que este sepa luchar... Archivo:LBorus_MM.png ¡Niebla Clara! Archivo:Cara_de_Weezing.png (Expulsa humo de color claro por la boca) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¡Hoja Afilada! Archivo:Cara_de_Ivysaur.png (Lanza dos hojas cortantes) Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Pero qué hace? Eso no será muy efectivo contra Weezing... Archivo:LJack_MM.png Creo que eso no es lo que pretende... Archivo:Cara_de_Weezing.png (Las hojas disipan el humo y lo golpean) Archivo:LBorus_MM.png Oh, I see, has usado las hojas para disipar mi Niebla Clara... ¡Bola Sombra! Archivo:Cara_de_Weezing.png (Lanza una bola de color oscuro por la boca) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¡Día Soleado! Archivo:Cara_de_Ivysaur.png (Su capullo de flor empieza a brillar y empieza a hacer más calor) Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Pero qué hace? ¿No va a esquivar el golpe? Archivo:LJack_MM.png (Con cara pensativa) En realidad... Creo que necesita motivación. Este calor... (Apunta a Kira con un dedo) ¡Seguramente es para que te quedes en ropa interior y lo anime... Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Lo golpea antes de que acabe la frase) Archivo:Cara_de_Ivysaur.png (Recibe de lleno el Bola Sombra) Archivo:LBorus_MM.png ¿Día soleado? (Se ríe) Eso ha sido un great mistake. Parece que quieres que no me contenga, ¿eh? Quería divertirme un poco más, but well... ¡Lanzallamas! Archivo:Cara_de_Weezing.png (Lanza fuego desde su boca) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¡Rayo solar! Archivo:LBorus_MM.pngArchivo:LJack_MM.pngArchivo:LKira_MM.png (Sorprendidos) Archivo:LJack_MM.png Ya veo, en realidad es una táctica bástante común... Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¡Vaya sorpresa, Lotto! ¡Si sabes combatir y todo! Archivo:Cara_de_Ivysaur.png (Dispara un rayo desde su capullo que choca con el Lanzallamas) center|335 px Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Path to the Strongest Categoría:The Sadistic Titan